


Warmth

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is worried about his glasses. Rhett keeps telling him it will be fine.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 26 Prompt: "You keep me warm."

Rhett watched as Link adjusted his glasses for the millionth time. "They look good, bo. Just leave 'em be."  
  
Link frowned at him from behind dark frames. The thin black frames doing nothing to hide the venom.  
  
"No one is going to notice. You picked the smallest pair possible," the blond threw his hands in the air.  
  
' _ If I give you the cold shoulder will you leave me alone about the glasses? _ ' Link's hands shifted to his glasses after finishing his sentence.  
  
"Don't think it'll work like that Link," the blond smiled down at the brunet.  
  
' _ Why the hell not? _ '  
  
"Because," a simple shrug was enough to get the smaller man's cheeks tinged pink with rage.  
  
Rhett wrapped a hand around Link's bicep and pulled him into his chest. "Bo, relax. I promise, it's not that bad. I love you, and I'm only trying to get you to relax before class, okay?"  
  
The brunet melted into the hug before humming slightly. "I'll tell you if you let me give you a kiss."  
  
Link pushed back from Rhett's face, eyes squinting up at the blond while his bottom lip disappeared behind teeth in thought. A soft nod, followed by hands bracing gently against Rhett's biceps, Link's face turned up towards the other.  
  
Rhett gently pulled Link forward by his waist, pressing his lips to the brunet's waiting mouth. A soft sigh escaped from Link's nose at the contact and it made Rhett smile into the kiss.  
  
Rhett brushed a thumb over Link's waist, "You keep me warm."  
  
"No matter how cold a shoulder you give me, you keep me warm just with how much love I have for you contained right here," he took one of Link's hands and pressed it to his chest.  
  
He watched as blue eyes filled with tears, Link's lips mouthing the words 'I love you', back to him.  
  
Rhett pressed another kiss to the brunet's mouth. "If anyone tries to give you grief for your glasses. They can go through me."  
  
Link's shoulders shook in a silent laugh. ' _ Only you would make me feel so happy I could cry and then make me laugh. Thank you Rhett. _ '  
  
"What? Why'd that make you laugh?" Rhett tried to fake hurt, but it just made the brunet laugh more.  
  
' _ Because you haven't hit anyone since third grade. You're too soft. But I love you for it. _ ' Link reached his arms around the blond's shoulders to pull him down into another kiss.  
  
"I'd like to say I'm offended, but you're not wrong," Rhett placed another kiss to Link's temple. "Now, if we don't leave soon, we'll be late for class. And normally I would be okay with that, but then Gregg is going to ask us some personal questions, or worse. Tell everyone that we're too busy with each other to bother with class anymore."  
  
The brunet shuddered before pushing away from the blond and grabbing his bag. With a mischievous smile, the shorter man waved before sprinting out the door.  
  
"What! That's not fair!" Rhett scrambled to grab his stuff and chase after his love.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys make my heart sing! I love them. I'm glad they're getting better.
> 
> Come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
